List of canceled games
Also known as vaporware, this is a list of games that were announced while still in development, but were cancelled, moved to another system, or evolved into another game altogether. Famicom *Arc Hound (available on the NES as Contra Force) *Deep Dungeon (available only on the Disk System) *Monster Party (released on the NES by Bandai) *Ninja Cop Saizou 2 *Rune Master *Seiken Densetsu: The Emergence of Excalibur (Moved to the SNES) *Spirit Animal Genesis NES *10th Frame (Available for PC) *A Boy and His Blob 2 *The Addams Family 2 (Available on Game Boy and SNES) *The Adventures of Dewey the Dolphin *American Crisis *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (Available on SNES) *Arcadia VI *Backgammon *Bee 52 (Aladdin) *Big Nose: The Witch Doctor *Bio Force Ape *Black Tiger *Blaster Master 2 (Available on Genesis) *California Raisins: The Grape Escape *Card Sharks *Caveman Ninja (Released as Joe and Mac) *Cheetahmen II *Crash 'n the Boys: Ice Challenge (only released in Japan, US version canceled) *Creation *Deja Vu II: Lost in Las Vegas (Later released on Game Boy Color) *Dr. Franken (Unreleased Prototype, available for Game Boy) *Drac's Night Out (Not commercially released) *Final Fantasy IV (Moved to the SNES) *Genjuu Souseki *Happy Camper *Hard Drivin' *Hoppin Mad *Hit the Ice (Not commercially released — only released on Game Boy and SNES) *Inspector Gadget (Available on SNES) *John Madden Football *Kitty's Catch *The Legend of Zelda: The Triforce of Saga (Later turned into The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past for the SNES) *Licence to Kill *Married... With Children *Mii (Concept moved to Wii) *Monster Party II *New Kids on the Block *Off Zarken *The Price is Right *Return of Donkey Kong *RoboCop versus The Terminator (Available for SNES and Game Boy) *Secret Ties (Not commercially released) *Solomon's Key 2 (Released as Fire & Ice) *Space Ace *Sim City (Moved to the SNES) *Spy vs Spy: The Island Caper *Street Fighter 2 *Sunman (Not commercially released) *Super Password *Talking Super Password *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (Available on Sega Genesis and SNES) *Time Diver: Eon Man (Not commercially released) *Titan Warriors (Not commercially released) *USA Bowling SNES *The 7th Guest *7th Saga 2 (North America; Available only in Japan as Mystic Ark) *Airborne Ranger *Akira *Apocolypse II *Baby's Day Out *Barbie Vacation Adventure *Batman: Revenge of the Joker *Bobby's World *Fido Dido *Final Fantasy VII (Moved to the PlayStation) *Firearm *The Firemen (North America; Available in Europe and Japan) *FX Fighter — (Available for PC) *Gargoyles — (Available for Sega Genesis) *Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters (North America; Available only in Japan) *GoldenEye 007 (Moved to the N64) *Super Kid Icarus *Kid Kirby *Killer Instinct 2 (Moved to the N64 as Killer Instinct Gold) *Kaboom!: The Return of the Mad Bomber *Kung Fu: The Legend Continues *Lester the Unlikely 2 *Maniac Mansion II (Moved to the computers as Day of the Tentacle) *Mortal Kombat: Arena Edition *Mutant League Hockey *RHI Roller Hockey 95 *The Shadow *Socks the Cat Rocks the Hill *Sound Fantasy *Spot Goes To Hollywood (Available for Sega Genesis, Sega Saturn and PlayStation) *Star Fox 2 *Star Wars: Dark Forces *Steven Seagal is The Final Option (Redesigned as Deadly Honor for Nintendo 64 and PlayStation) *Street Dunk *Superman *Super Mario FX (Later became Super Mario 64 on the N64) *Targa (Europe; Available only in Japan as Rendering Ranger R2) *Turbo Toons (North America; Available only in Europe) *Ultrabots Virtual Boy * Star Fox (Virtual Boy) (There was a game in production for the Virtual Boy called Red Alarm, and it had a very close plot to the Star Fox game) N64 *1080 Snowboarding 2 — (Moved to the GCN under the name of 1080 Avalanche) *40 Winks — (N64 version cancelled, available for PlayStation a Nintendo Power quote on it) *64 Wars *Alien Trilogy- (Available on Sega Saturn and PlayStation) *Animal Forest- (USA and European release cancelled, available for Gamecube as Animal Crossing) *BassMasters 2000 — (Appeared at E3 1999, but cancelled) *Beetle Adventure Racing 2 *Buggie Boogie *Cabbage *Catroots *Climber *Conker's Quest (Remade as Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Die Hard Trilogy- (Available on PlayStation and Sega Saturn) *Dinosaur Planet — (Moved to GCN under as Star Fox Adventures) *Disney's Dinosaur — (Available on PlayStation) *Doubutsu Banchou — (Moved to the GCN under the name of Cubivore: Survival of the Fittest) *Dragon Quest VII- (Moved to PlayStation) *Earthbound 64 — (Cancelled, then revived and released for the GBA as Mother 3) *Echo Delta *Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem — (Moved to the GCN) *F1 '98 *Final Fantasy VII — (Moved to the PlayStation) *Fire Emblem 64 — (Moved to the GCN as Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and as Fire Emblem for GBA) *First Samurai 64 *Freak Boy *Glover 2 *Harrier 2001 *Hello Kitty 64 *HeroQuest 64 *Jack and the Beanstalk *Japan Pro Golfer 64 *Joust 64 *Jungle Emperor Leo *Kameo: Elements of Power — (Moved to the Xbox 360) *Kirby Air Ride — (Moved to the GCN) *Looney Tunes: Space Race *Luigi's Mansion — (Moved to the GCN) *Mario Artist: Sound Maker *Mega Man 64 2 — (Remade as Mega Man Legends 2 for PlayStation) *Metroid 64 *Mini Racers *NBA Showtime 2000 *NHL Blades of Steel 2000 *Nightmare Creatures II *O.D.T. — (Available for PlayStation & PC) *Pilotwings 64 2 *Pitfall *Pokémon Colosseum — (Moved to the GCN) *Pokémon de Panepon 64 — (Japanese Release of Pokémon Puzzle League, available in USA and Europe) *Powerslide *Project Cairo *Quest 2 *Quest for Camelot 64 *Red Baron *Renegade Racers *Resident Evil 0 — (Moved to the GCN) *Resident Evil 3: Nemesis- (Available on PlayStation, Sega Dreamcast, GCN and PC) *Robotech: Crystal Dreams — (Moved to the GCN) *Sea-Doo HydroCross — (Available for PlayStation) *Shadowgate Rising *Shrek: Treasure Hunt (Available on PlayStation) *Sin and Punishment- (USA release cancelled) *SimCopter 64 *Smurfs 64 *Super Mario 64 2 — (Moved to the GCN under the name of Super Mario Sunshine) *Sydney 2000 — (Available for PlayStation and Dreamcast) *Teo *Ura Zelda — (Remade and moved to GCN under the name "Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest") GameCube *Alias — (Available on PC) *Animal Crossing 2 (Moved to DS as Animal Crossing: Wild World) *Area 51 — (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Army Men: Air Cavalry *Banjo-Threeie (Cancelled due to Microsoft's purchase of Rare) *Barbie Horse Adventures: Wild Horse Rescue — (Available on PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (Available for PlayStation 2, Xbox, and PSP) *Conker's Other Bad Fur Day (Remade as Conker: Live & Reloaded on the Xbox) *Crash Twinsanity — (Cancelled due to poor sales of the PlayStation 2 & Xbox versions.) *The Crocodile Hunter *Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon (Available for PlayStation 2, Xbox and Game Boy Advance) *Damage Inc. *Dead Phoenix *DK Bongo Blast (Moved to Wii as Donkey Kong Barrel Blast) *Donkey Kong Racing *Dr. Seuss The Cat in the Hat (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Driv3r (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Family Guy: The Video Game (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Fight For Your Right *Futurama (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Grabbed by the Ghoulies (Moved to the Xbox) *Gravity Games Bike (GameCube version cancelled, available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Guilty Gear X2 (Available for PlayStation 2) *Jonny Moseley's Mad Trix 2 *Joust *Juiced (Available on PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Kameo: Elements of Power (Moved to the Xbox 360) *Kirby GCN (Moved to the Wii and evolved into Kirby's Return to Dream Land) *Kirby Tilt 'N' Tumble GCN *Mace Griffin: Bounty Hunter (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Mario 128 (Concept used for Pikmin and Super Mario Galaxy) *Marionette *Meowth's Party (GC Tech Demo, unlockable video in Pokémon Channel) *NARC (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *NASCAR Thunder 2004 (Available for PlayStation 2 and Xbox) *NBA Jam 2004 *NFL Retro Football *NHL Hitz Pro (European version) *Nintendo Pennant Chase Baseball *Perfect Dark Zero (Moved to the Xbox 360) *Pilotwings *Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Rally Fusion: Race of Champions (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Raven Blade *Richard Burns Rally (Available for PC, PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *RTX Red Rock (Available for PlayStation 2) *Shaun Murray's Pro Wakeboarder (Available on PlayStation 2 & Xbox as Wakeboarding Unleashed Featuring Shaun Murray) *Shaun Palmer's Pro Snowboarder 2 *Showdown: Legends of Wrestling (Available for Xbox) *Spy Hunter 2 (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Stage Debut *StarCraft: Ghost *The Suffering (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Thunder Rally *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter — (Available for PlayStation 2, Xbox and Xbox 360) *Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear *Too Human — (Moved to the Xbox 360) *Travis Pastrana's Pro Moto X *Super Monkey Ball 3 (Moved to the Wii) *Super Paper Mario (Moved to the Wii) *Super Mario Galaxy (Moved to the Wii) *The Movies *Yoshi platformer (Moved to Nintendo DS as Yoshi Touch & Go) Wii *Dance Factory (Available for PlayStation 2) *Jon & Kate Plus 8 — (Available on Nintendo DS) *Project H.A.M.M.E.R. *Sadness *Sonic the Hedgehog (Port of Xbox 360 version cancelled in favor of Sonic & the Secret Rings) *Stuntman: Demolition *Pikmin 3 (Moving to Wii U) *Witches (All regions) *Digimon *Line Attack Heroes (North American version) Wii U *Aliens: Colonial Marines *Ashes Cricket 13 *Battlefield *Battlefield 3 *Crysis 3 *Metro: Last Light *Pac-Man Museum *Young Justice: Legacy Game Boy/Color *Baby's Day Out *Densetsu no Starfy (Moved to GBA) *Dino Crisis *Game Boy Music *Kirby's Dream Land 2 DX *The Legend of Zelda: Mystical Seed of Courage (third version of Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons) *Mega Man V (Game Boy Color enhanced version) *Metroid II: Return of Samus DX *Resident Evil *Rhino Rumble Puzzle *San Francisco Rush: Extreme Racing *South Park *Trap Gunner *Tyrannosaurus Tex Game Boy Advance *''A Boy and His Blob'' *''Aero the Acro-Bat 2'' *''Alien vs. Predator'' *''Battland'' *''Diddy Kong Pilot'' — (Revamped and released as Banjo-Pilot) *''Donkey Kong Coconut Crackers'' — (Remade and released as It's Mr. Pants!) *''Donkey Kong Plus'' *''Game & Watch Gallery Advance'' — (only Japan, which would have been known as Game Boy Gallery 4) *''Luna Blaze'' *''Mega Man Anniversary Collection'' *''Mega Man Mania'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' *''Pocket Music'' *''Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense'' Nintendo DS *A Boy and His Blob DS (while the NES franchise didn't make a return on the DS as initially planned, it was later revived on the Wii) *Advance Wars: Days of Ruin (Japan only) *America's Next Top Model — (U.S. Exclusive Release, Available in UK) *Baten Kaitos DS *Balloon Trip (tech demo, evolved into Yoshi Touch & Go *Black & White Creatures *Bookworm Adventures *Crash Landed * Crash Tag Team Racing *Halo DS *Jam With the Band (American release only) *Jet Impulse (outside Japan) *Katamari Damacy *Lizzie McGuire & That's So Raven *Mobile Suit Gundam Seed *Super Pac-Man Pinball *Sonic DS(Cancelled in favor of Sonic Rush) *Tokyo Xtreme Racer DRIFT *Wander Donkey Nintendo 3DS *Assassin's Creed: Lost Legacy *Bomberman 3DS *DJ Hero 3D *Mega Man Legends 3 *My Garden *Saint's Row: Drive-by Arcade *Star Fox Arcade (May have been Star Fox Assault) Category:Lists Category:Canceled games